


One For All, One for Carmilla

by Trufreak89



Category: All For One (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Pre-Hollstein, Set some time in S1 of Carmilla, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is getting pretty sick of Laura watching some girl's vlog on her desperate bid to get in to a sorority and pining over her taken room mate. So she decides to intervene. </p>
<p>(Crossover with Carmilla/One For All)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For All, One for Carmilla

“Soooo, the goods news is I got accepted in to MST! The super sucky news? Things between me and Connie are still _tres_ weird…” The girl on the screen laments about her love life as Carmilla Karnstein rolls her eyes. She’s been forced to watch this unfolding drama for the last couple of months, ever since she was assigned to room 307 and her insufferable room mate.

It’s bad enough that Laura documents everything on that web-cam of hers, without her forcing Carmilla to watch someone else’s freshman journey. The girl on the screen - Dora? Donna? Something like that - keeps an almost daily broadcasting schedule, and Laura never fails to watch.

The stream is always live, and it looks as though around a dozen people are regularly replying in the private chat window. Laura included. Unsurprisingly, Carmilla’s room mate goes by the handle CookieMonster.

Carmilla is getting pretty sick of the teenager whining about being so in to her room mate. Aside from being highly annoying - not to mention repetitive - it’s also cutting a little close to the bone for the brooding vampire.

Pretending not to be paying any attention - with her nose buried in a book as usual - Carmilla bides her time until Laura goes to the bathroom. The second she hears the lock engage she moves with the speed of her animal counterpart, pouncing on Laura’s laptop.

The chat box is still open, making it all too easy for Carmilla. She briefly scans the messages, most of which can be divided between being sympathetic and trolling. Carmilla particularly likes this Breton character.

While Laura pees - and Dorothy goes on about life being oh so unfair - Carmilla types out a quick message under Laura’s username.

_**CookieMonster:**_ Suck it up, Dorothy! Whining about it isn’t going to get the Wizard to gift you an orgasm.

“Laura. Hollis!” Dorothy’s eyes widen as she reads the message. Carmilla’s actually a little surprised that she knows Laura’s full name. Most of her followers seem to be randoms that she regards as her ‘inseparables’. Laura is totally the type to make friends with weirdos on the internet, but Carmilla can’t see the overly cautious freshman giving out her full name. It doesn’t seem like something Papa Hollis would approve of.

“Seriously, Cuz? A Wizard of Oz joke? Also, pot, kettle, black?” Dorothy smirks at the camera as she suggestively wiggles her eyebrows. Carmilla’s interest is instantly peaked. Could this dorky, hotheaded, Canadian really be Laura’s cousin? Or was that just one of those turns of phrase that the youth of today threw around? Carmilla scrutinized the girl a little closer. There could definitely be some kind of relation there.

“Like I’m the only one lusting after my hot room mate?” Dorothy adds smugly, crossing her arms over her chest as she stares the camera down.

_**Breton:**_ Owned, Hollis!!

_**Emblue:**_ Laura and Carmilla k.i.s.s.i.n.g!

_**Cannonicallyace:**_ Guys, leave Laura alone. Dorothy, be nice to your cousin!

Well, well, well. Carmilla smirked to herself, eyes raking over the chat window. She’s halfway through writing another message when she hears the lock on the bathroom door clicking open. She types as quickly as her nimble fingers will allow her, before jumping back on to her bed and picking up her book.

Laura is oblivious to the commotion happening on her cousin’s chat feed as she takes her seat back at her desk. On screen, Dorothy is staring slack-jawed at the message that Carmilla just left. “Oh, fuck.” Laura’s eyes pick up the message only moments later. Her cheeks burn up as she reads and rereads the chatter she missed while she was in the bathroom.

**_CookieMonster:_ ** So cutie’s got the hots for me, huh? Good to know - C.

**_Breton:_ ** Hahahaha someone forgot to sign off.

**_Cannonicallyace:_** Oh no! Poor Laura :/

_**Allaroundgreatbi**_ : At least someone might get laid tonight! ;)

Laura’s cheeks are still burning with embarrassment as she stares daggers at the screen. She can’t bring herself to look up and over at Carmilla; even as she hears the rustling of Carmilla’s bedsheets as she stands. The teenager stiffens a she feels Carmilla’s hand on her shoulder, the other girl pressing right up against her back. Breath warm against her ear. “I’m heading out for a snack, Cutie. Try not to miss me too much.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
